


[LevixFemale!Reader] Speak Of The Devil

by BriBri117



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: !evi has a stick up his ass, F/M, I'm bad at tags, Mikasa likes Eren, mention of a lot of ships, reader gives no fucks, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriBri117/pseuds/BriBri117
Summary: You and your tiger lived in the underground,when the scouts came down to look for you.Will you get caught,And will you fall for "Humanities Shortest"?





	1. Chapter 1

You always did things your way,because you felt like you could do anything. Hey,it wasn't your fault, but your dads.

 

~PAST~

"Aww,what are you doing out her alone"? You whispered to your little pet tiger.you named her Anne. You had kept her,because she scavenged for food with you,and had saved you from some bad people.

You pet behind her ear,as she leans into your touch. After a while,she hops in your bag,and you start walking. 'I have to get home,or mother will be mad' you thought. You lightly jogged to hurry,smirking at how you could do this for long periods of time without running out of breath. The contents of your bag shook,spare food,barely any money,and a pocket knife,while Anne bounced too.you put your hand down to pet her,as she nibbled at your hand. You let our a happy sigh,she was only a baby,and you wondered how big she would get. You suddenly came to a stop,as you arrived at your house.you walked in and inspected everything.'dust everywhere' you thought,you needed to clean soon. You shuffled around,on your short 11 yr old legs. You went to the living room which contained a table,3 small chairs,and a vase with a dead flower. You knew it wasn't much,but hey,it was home,right. You made your way to the kitchen,looked around,and headed towards. BANGBANGBANG. 'What was that,....wait,it can't be'! You started crying right then and there. You didn't want to enter your parents room for the fear of what you might witness. You tried really hard to stop crying but the tears just kept falling. You were about to open your parents bedroom door,when someone did it for you. It was your dad.you let out a sigh of relief because he was okay,but why was his shirt stained with blood,and why was he holding the...gun....? "Oh, Hi~ (Y/N)" he had a sadistic grin on his face. You stood in shock as he put the gun to your head. You immediately realized what was happening,and bolted to the door.you ran and ran,still crying,climbing onto rooftops and stomping through alleys just to get away from this man you used to call your father. You made it to a place you thought was safe,a bar. You walked in,still crying.No one noticed you,because you were so short. You went up to the counter and stood on one of the stools to get a better view.everyone was dancing,having a good time,but not you,your mother had just gotten killed by your father.

 

"Hey,get off the..." The bartender stood ,confused,what was a kid doing her. He went to grab you. 

 

You stood on the counter when someone tried to speak to you.you ignored them until you felt a hand on your side. You immediately pulled out your knife and swung. He looked at you in shock.you felt a little sorry,but you didn't know what his intentions were yet. " kid,I'm tryna help you." "My name is Bard,what's yours?" " umm...(Y/N)" you stuttered" you didn't like that you did that but you couldn't help it. " okay,let's get you down from there". This time,you let him pick you up. He then started to walk,you clutched to his chest. He took you to a spare room upstairs." You can stay here. If you need anything,come down and ask. I won't bother you about what has happened to you,but if you need to get it off your chest,you know where to kind me." With that,he closed the door and left. You stood in awe,at this man. He was so nice to let you stay there,without asking for anything in return.you tried to smile,but you couldn't.you paced,thinking if you could trust him enough to sleep here without him doing anything to you,and you figured you could.i mean,he did seem friendly. With that you went to sleep,dreaming about nothing,because you know knew you needed to think only of yourself,if you wanted to survive.

 

~PRESENT DAY~

Since then you learned you were wrong aboutpeople. Not all people wanted to kill everyone,but,most did.things had gone up and down,killing people to avenge your mothers death, just relaxing sometimes. For the past 4 years,that's all that had been on your mind. Do your job,but you come first. Kill bad people,but protect yourself,bard,and Anne. Now you were 16, and everything was going well. From time to time,the survey corps or the scouts would come down looking for new recruits. You only knew of commander Erwin,but no one else. You were Very,VERY skilled. You took down everyone who got in your way,and sometimes, you would manage to hurt bard without trying. Everyone seemed to know about your strength,except the scouts and survey corps.when they would come,you acted your age,a little girl without a care in the world.they often called you useless,and to grow up,especially spice bard carved 'cupcake' on your knife and called you it all the time. Oh how you wanted to kill those damn survey corps,but no,you kept your anger bottled up,for well,the time being.

 

Sometimes,when they would come,you would just get so mad,for no reason. You would ask yourself why didn't they help us,or why they wanted recruits . You knew there was a 'big threat' on the surface,but you didn't know what it was. Your uncle was on the surface,fighting this threat. You never knew why he didn't come down and get you,but you didn't think about it too much,only that he was the.only family you have. I wonder if h..... The sound of banging ran through your ears. OPEN THE DOOR UP OR WE WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE! You heard... Commander Erwin call? But,they just came here 3 days ago. In your room you could hear everything going on outside. "Hello,didn't you come here 3 days ago?"bard asked. "We've been alerted that little girl 'cupcake' is very important.apparently she is very skilled,mind showing us to her room?"He asked. 'Oh shit,someone snitched! I'm gonna kill this person' you thought. You gathered your things and burst out the window onto the rooftops. You looked back and saw them ,while petting Anne. You smiled and waved at them before running off. 'This is gonna be fun'


	2. It's On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically (Y/N) getting an idea and attempting it.

You had always liked that you were so fast ,your stamina had built quite a bit so you could basically run as fast as you would like for as long as you like. This was different ough.they were close behind . You looked at them and they had these things shooting out from there hips,connecting to walls to bring them closer. There was also air shooting them about."That's so cool! We're did you get it from?!" You were smiling because it was actually cool. You picked up your pace, so they wouldn't catch you yet,or even at all. He seemed confused by your question,but finally answered." It's 3DMG gear. We use it to get around quicker,while we are killing Titans." Stated Erwin. " kk!" You smiled."I'll have to get me some!" You stated,still smiling. He seemed confused. With that, you dipped down,grabbing some '3DMG gear' from a random cart. You tried to attach it to yourself,which surprisingly worked. It was heavy,but you can handle it. You wondered why we had it down here,especially in some random cart,but you stopped wondering,as they were basically right behind you. You ran way faster to buy you some time to think.'if I don't learn how to use this,I'll get caught .' You looked at the cables they were sending out ,then looked at your own. Then they sent out some air to project them forward. You looked at yours then decided to try. This was it, you weren't even scared,just really exited. You looked back,smiled and leaped. You pressed the button to let out the cables. They connected to some houses.so far so good you thought. When you were nearing the ground you let out some air to push you up. This was so fun!" This is what you guys do all day?! Now I wanna join!" You went further going faster and faster,feeling like you were flying. You kept reconnecting your cables and letting out your gas,for what seemed like hours." WAAAHOOOOO!" You screamed.

 

"Is this the first time you used these?!" Erwin stared in disbelief . "No duh!" You screamed,still happy as ever. You finally landed on a rooftop. You looked at your gear.the gas ran out! You looked at it,taking it off,and running faster. It was just dead weight now,nothing I can do about it now! You ran for another hour,Erwin's team no where in sight . You found an abandoned house,and decided to sleep there till morning. First,though,you ate some food that you had kept in your bag. Anne was already asleep,so you cuddled up with her and fell asleep. Over the 4 years since your mom died,he had gotten quite big,half as tall as you. You now had a backpack she always stayed curled up in. You knew soon you would have to let people see her,she couldn't just stay in there forever,but it would take time. That's the problem. You didn't have that,so you just had to think of now,and now you needed sleep.

 

In the morning,you woke up with Anne sitting on your face. You groggily shoved her off,as you pulled your (H/C) hair into a bun. You put on some grey sweatpants,a black sports bra,grey t-shirt and a black sweatshirt. It's not like it was hot ,but you needed to be able to hide. You pulled your hood up,and put Anne in your backpack with some food. You walked out of the house,and made your way towards the bar. As soon as you turned the corner,survey corps and scouts were guarding the whole thing. You quickly turned back around and ran. You had an idea. You ran for a good hour until you got to the 'secret exit' you and bard made this I case of emergencies . It leads out of the underground,and that's were you planned to go. You lifted the door and crawled into the hole. You closed the door behind you,just a barrel in the way,and made your way up. You couldn't see anything,so that's why you guys didn't make it steep,it was a barely noticeable slant,so that's why it would take 2 hours to get up there.

 

On the way, you stopped a couple times to rest, not to sleep,because you were to afraid they would find you. After a while,you saw light. You ran as fast as you could to the exit,after all,you had never been out of the underground before. When you opened the door, you noticed it was much warmer,when you stepped out of the hole,... You were already in the walls!awesome! You had a bright smile on your face. Now all I have to do is get on training grounds. Come on cadet,Keep moving! Someone yelled. You smiled even brighter"yes sir!" You stated. You kept walking with the group.'bingo' yon thought.they didn't know they were leading you To Right where you needed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

"CADETS!MY NAME IS KEITH SHADIS! YOU CALL ME SIR SHADIS!" "Everyone let out a 'yes,sir shadis", but I stood there in awe. That's my uncle! 

 

~ 5 minutes in the past~ 

We had finally arrived at the training grounds. They introduced us to all of the leaders. Hange Zoe, Levi Ackerman, otherwise known as humanities strongest. I'll call him humanities shortest I thought . They said they couldn't introduce Commander Erwin Smith because he wasn't present,Looking for a young lady named (F/N) (L/N)

 

~PRESENT~. Shadis widened his eyes at this. He searched the crowd and his eyes landed on me and I have hi a wink. He smiled. I smiled back,because he knew I was being sneaky,and I loved it. "NOW CADETS!ILL COME AROUND AND YOU INTRODUCE YOURSELF!" Everyone need at this as I stood in shock. I looked him in the eye as he mouthed "don't worry" with a wink. I smiled at him hoping he knew what he was doing .he screamed at cadets until he got to me. In one swift motion I was picked up and placed on his back. I acted like it was natural,like it was supposed to happen,but really, I was a little shook. I had almost dropped my bag,and Anne is still in there! He walked out of the. Lines ,back up to the front before whispering to Hange,while smiling,telling herto finish the introduction. She was wide eyed because she had never seen him smile, or whisper. "O.O.Okay" she stuttered. She walked out and started where he left off."Levi" followed us.i was slightly annoyed by this,so while not turning around to him,I simply stated" I don't want you to follow us,humanities shortest". With that. He stopped in his tracks wide eyed,while uncle Keith had to stifle his laughter,not succeeding because it would still be heard. I cuddled into his back as we kept walking. Suddenly I was pulled off of uncle Keith's back and stomped on. Levi straddled my lap while he held my hands abovemy head. His face was really close to mine,but I wasn't impressed. "What are you expecting,a kiss?" I asked while my face totally blank. He flinched,so I took that chance to switch out positions ,I sat there and looked at him for a couple seconds before I hopped up. I walked away, while I said"by the way,your breath stinks." Uncle Keith started laughing really hard while Levi was standing there like he was about to beat my ass. I made my way to Keith's room and immediately went to sleep,with Anne clutched to my chest. I wonder if bard is alright . Hmm, well,I'm still tired. I drifted to sleep,rather quickly,and didn't feel or hear it went uncle Keith kissed me on the cheek and pulled the covers over my sleeping form.

 

The next morning I woke up, put my grey sweatpants and t-shirt on,and made it down to the cafeteria with Anne. I looked at the food,deciding it was totally unacceptable ,and made my own, pancakes,1 sausage biscuit and eggs. I had snuck a little raw meat for Anne to ,But no one would notice,I mean, I'm pretty sure. I sat down between the little blond haired boy and a brunette boy. I remembered the one from training, and said hey."Huh, ohh, meeeeee?" He said with a blush p. "No duh." I said. I was about to say hi, when I heard a get up. I looked up to see that black haired girl with the red scarf. Then she repeated herself ." This is my sea at,get up." " why." I stated,face completely blank. With that, she swung at me,so before she could hit me,I elbowed her in the stomach. I swear she made it look like I just punched her,because she coughed up blood and whispered Eren. Who does that shit?! I was pissed cause this girl tells me to get up,SWINGS at me,and expects me not to do anything?! I wasn't hungry anymore, so I took the raw meant,slipped it in my pocket,then poured my whole tray on her head. After this,I also dropped the tray on her ,and walked away with Anne. She had officially put me in a bad mood.

 

I finally made my way to uncle Keith's room,and guess who he was sitting with?! Corporal stick up his ass! This put me in a worse mood! They were talking,but I interrupted them. "Keith". Levi looked over at me, so did uncle Keith. "Guess what just happened?" I said with a grin on my face."what,cupcake"? " hey,we were tal.." I inteuptee Levi to tell uncle Keith my story. "So I went down to get breakfast and some girl with a red scarf told me to move. I asked her why and she swung at me! So then, I elbowed her and she fell on the ground and coughed up blood. I didn't even hit her that hard! Then she whispers for eren to come to her. Like bitch!! We all know you like him, just fuck him already!! You don't have to make a big scene out of it." When I was done uncle Keith was dying laughing and Levi had the slightest smile on his face. In the split second I looked,he pulled it off his face and began being serious sgain. " thanks for the little story.... What's your name?" (F/N) (L/N) I stated. " hmm, okay". I think corporal stick up his ass might no turn out to be so bad, I mean if I get to know him Better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin comes back and (Y/N) gets in trouble

~Erwin's Perspective~

 

"Dammit! We lost her!" She was good too! I thought. Was that really her first time using 3DMG gear? Well,I guess I'll have to do more research after we get back to base. Hopefully Levi can help and find her." We're here"! I was secretly excited.This girl could really help us,she and Levi seem they would get along considering they are both from the underground and are good with 3DMG gear. 

 

~back at base~ (Y/N) perspective~

"No you won't "! I screamed as I threw things at Levi. I had just stepped on his 'clean floor' so now he sentenced me to stable duty. No way in hell I was gonna do that shit! I bumped into tables and chairs as Levi ran after me. He was chasing me with a duster, he looked stupid! He had his little white bandana on his head ,it was flopping around while he was running,what a sight. I decided to head outside,since there was a big crowd. I don't know why,but I could get lost from Levi in it. I ran outside but immediately stopped in my tracks.it was Erwin and everyone was greeting his 'return'. Fuck this! I turned around and ran inside,I have to tell uncle Keith. I suddenly tumbled to the ground,with Levi on top of me." Where the hell do you think you're going"? He spat. " Not to the stables" I spat back. Quickly ,I switched our positions and hopped off him. " You really do like pinning me don't you? You could use that while we're in my room" I winked. Enough time with playing,I had to get to uncle Keith!

 

~Levi's perspective~

 

What the hell just happened?! I hopped up , realizing I was gonna have to take a shower after this,that brat! I was heading to my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder,"what th.." " Hello Levi ! Hey,have you seen a cadet named (F/N) (L/N)?" Why do you need her I thought. She might be in trouble,but I don't necessarily want to save her ass. "Why" I stated. "Well,she came from the underground,snuck out. She might be here,but I don't know why,because she didn't want to get caught". "K,haven't seen her". I said before walking and heading to sir shadis room. I had to talk to her. Why was she here and what relashonship did she have with sir shadis? I hope there not dating,I wanted her to myself . Wait,what ? No I don't! She is a cadet,and I rank way higher than her(Probably,Maybe,Probably not) so I shouldn't be sociLizing with her at all. She dosent even deserve to hear words out of my mouth,I'm humanities strongest god dammit! I don't know where that anger came from,but i won't think about it anymore,because I'm at sir shadis door now. Shit! I didn't think of what I'm gonna say." Levi, I know your at the door,just come i..." He was cut off my me entering the room. Sir,Erwin is back,shouldn't you greet him" I blurted. "Sure! I'll see if he brought any new cadets!" I scanned the room until my eyes landed on (Y/N)." What was that about?" I asked as I closed the door and sat down." Oh,Erwin was trying to catch me,so I snuck out of the underground, and came here. I was gonna destroy the place, but I didn't end up doing it because you guys have the 'Titans' you have to fend off, and I probably couldn't go through with it with you always on my case about the littlest things." She stated. She said it like it was the simplest thing in the world."What're you gonna do now?" " I don't know". "Well, you probably can't go back to the underground,seeing as they will probably catch you,so, I guess you'll have to just hide from Erwin."

 

~Your perspective~

 

"Did you really just say that?thats stupid! I can't hide from him forever!" Seriously, with him being everyone's 'hope'. You'd think he would have better ideas." It's all we can do for now, you have anything better?" He asked." Um..No." " Well then it's settled,in the mean time,we will think of something better,but for now,follow along with the plan as it is". "Wow, I've never seen you so reasonable! You must be going soft!" I screamed in excitement."Tch,brat.lets go see the new recruits." To be honest, I don't think I could not tease him in that moment,it was bound to come I thought as I followed Levi . As we walked I heard a familiar voice, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I quickened my pace ,eager to see the new recruit ." Here they are, blah blah blah, and finally, Bard Walker!" Oh shit! I Froze as I saw his face,excited because I get to share this nightmare with him, but also confused as to how he got caught. He is skilled,so how I wondered. I stepped closer,as he recognized me,relief on his face, but so did Erwin. Levi seemed to follow there gazes too. Shit.


End file.
